There is a known dome-shaped structure, disclosed in SU 1694809 A1, publ. on 30 Nov. 1991. The known dome-shaped structure comprises a cancellated frame formed by arched elements converging at the dome apex, configured to can be rotated about the vertical axis, and by quadrangles pivotally connected with each other, one side of each of which is aligned with the corresponding arch and the cover. Wherein the dome frame is formed by sectors, each of which is bounded by arches, and the quadrangles are made in the form of rhombuses arranged in sectors with tiers with an increased number of rhombuses per one, starting from the top, wherein the cover is made of rigid identical triangular plates grouped by four for overlapping each rhombus, wherein the plates are pivotally connected to each other on adjacent sides, have two upper sides and are supported by two lower sides of the rhombus.
The disadvantage of the known domed structure is its weak stability under conditions of asymmetric loads; weak seismic and wind resistance; low thermal insulation; narrow scope of use for temporary, cold, folding buildings; complexity of manufacturing and installation; impossibility of organizing a large translucent or open aperture, including 2-floor stained glass (“second-level space”); complexity of installing the door and window apertures; high labour intensity; high material consumption; impossibility of expanding the building space by means of an additional building in the process of operation or construction without harm to the entire basic structure. These disadvantages are due to the following reasons: The bearing (force) function of a building is simultaneously performed by linear (two-dimensional) horizontal and vertical stiffeners and triangular plates—their reduction, elimination or substantial increase in size will cause instability of the entire structure; the connection of each triangular plate is carried out with hinges, that is, their mobility is preserved, which complicates weatherization of the building and installation of windows and doors; manufacturing of the building requires a large number of hinged fastenings and fastenings for creating the folding frame, wherein, proceeding from the general design of the building and geometrical proportions, the similarity of standard sizes of triangular plates of the entire surface of the building raises doubts, wherein the manufacturing of triangular shapes is complex and additionally leads to increased material consumption than the manufacturing of rectangular shapes; installation of the building requires high skills of installers and heavy special equipment for lifting and opening the folding frame from its package.
The closest analogue of the claimed invention is a dome-shaped structure disclosed in RU 2298618 C1, publ. on 10 May 2007. The dome-shaped structure comprises composite meridional arched ribs made of pivotally connected bearing elements pinned at their upper ends to the central support element, and at lower ones—to support base members uniformly located along the dome perimeter and horizontal annular bearing elements fixed to meridian arched ribs in joints of the bearing elements that form them. Wherein the structure is provided with additional stiffening elements, the annular bearing elements are made of rigid runs that form rigid trapezoidal and upper triangular sections in each of the dome sectors with the bearing elements of the meridian arched ribs, while additional stiffeners are arranged in trapezoidal sections of the dome in staggered order, and each one is made in the form of a quadrilateral of rods rigidly fixed by apexes in the middle of bearing elements which form trapezium sides.
Disadvantages of the closest analogue are high material and labour intensity, high complexity, complexity of the manufacturing and installation of the frame and facing elements, in particular the manufacturing of a large number of stiffeners of the frame and facing elements in the form of complex trapezoidal and triangular shapes of different sizes, of a large number of structure, requires high skills and leads to an increased consumption of material in production than in the case of rectangular shapes; the necessity of using a pneumatic air-supporting shell for frame installation due to insufficiently reliable fixation of building elements relative to each other during the assembly process, since the bearing (force) function is simultaneously provided by meridional arched linear (two-dimensional) ribs, linear (two-dimensional) ring elements and linear (two-dimensional) additional quadrangular stiffeners their reduction, elimination will cause instability of the whole structure; impossibility of organizing a large translucent or open aperture, including 2-floor stained glass (“second-level space”) due to a large number of linear (two-dimensional) stiffeners; complexity of manufacturing and installation of window and door apertures due to standard sizes of structural elements such as triangle and trapezium; complexity of creating an interior design of a premise, complexity of selecting furniture due to the rounded shape of all exterior walls of a building; impossibility of expanding the building space by means of an additional building in the process of operation or construction without harm to the entire structure.